


Spider on the Wall

by TrapezoidNSFW



Category: Marvel, Spider-Man - All Media Types
Genre: Anal Fingering, Exhibitionism, Masturbation, Other, Prostate Massage, Public Masturbation, inappropriate use of superpowers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-09
Updated: 2018-09-09
Packaged: 2019-07-10 05:12:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15942482
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TrapezoidNSFW/pseuds/TrapezoidNSFW
Summary: Spider-Man!Spider-Man!Masturbating Spider-Man!Unzipped his suit! His cock out!Got two fingers in his butt!Watch out!Here cums the Spider-Man!





	Spider on the Wall

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: This Peter has been Spider-Man for over a decade and in his mid-20s

“You’re insane, Parker.” the main in red spandex said to nobody in particular. Which is probably for the best, for if anybody saw what he was doing as Spider-Man it’d be bad enough for his reputation, they needn’t know his real identity either.

It was a late night in New York. A perfect time for heroes like Daredevil or Luke Cage, but not necessarily for friendly neighborhood Spider-Men. It was, however, the perfect time for Spider-Perverts who liked risking everything for a quirk wank in public. Peter was sticking to the side of a building, as always, both his feet planted on the abandoned brownstone’s brick wall. He leaned with his lower back against the top of a window.

At this point, if anybody were to see him, they’d just see Spider-Man chilling on a wall in the middle of the night. Something to brag about that, but not out of the ordinary for the famous little web-crawler.

And then he unzipped the hidden zipper at the bottom of his suit. Going down and back from his tailbone and then up past his asshole and his junk, this was a setup created specifically for this endeavor. Now whoever happened upon that unassuming alley or looked up from inside the window he was on top of would see Peter’s shiny waxed asshole and his smooth balls, as well as his already hardening pecker.

Because for Peter, just wanking in the middle of a lonely alley was too pedestrian. He was still a performer at heart, even when performing only for himself. He’s gonna dazzle this alley with his special double trick, jerking off and fingering himself at the same time.

“Watch out, New York,” he whispered in his usual Spider-Man voice, again, to nobody in particular, and then he brought his hand under his exposed pucker, placing his two middle fingers against the entrance, while his index finger, pinkie, and thumb extended outwards. “I’ve been perfecting this gesture for over a decade.”

He started out with his asshole, and the white eyes of his costume widened as he watched the alley like a hawk, making sure nobody was there to watch his depravity, and at the same time, wishing that somebody would.

As he worked his elastic covered fingers in circles around his sensitive hole, he thought about what would happen. Everybody these days had a camera, they could easily take a picture of him. And since he was up on the wall, nobody could argue it was anybody but him. Unless perverted cosplayers started getting real spider powers.

He let out a moan as his fingers broke through his entrance past the first knuckle, making him arch his back as a shiver went up his spine. His ass has been stretched before, but with his supernatural healing ability, it always tightened back up, making every time he fingered himself both a painful and highly pleasurable experience.

Once the teasing and penetration were on their way, and his face under his suit was starting to get as red as the suit on top of it, it was time to move on to his penis. Peter’s member was an impressive 9-incher, throbbing with a pink tip and a curved shape. Nobody who saw his large member, including his many lovers over the years both as Peter and Spidey, would ever suspect that the men preferred his behind. But truth is, he preferred both, at the same time.

He allowed himself a second to look away from the alley below to focus on his cock. Running his fingers over the sensitive long member, he moaned as it twitched in response to his suit’s molecular structure, which always allowed for as much friction as Peter liked, making him the best at handjobs. He bit his lip under the suit and grabbed onto his cock, moving his hand up in rhythmic motion.

His brain told him to stop immediately, his heart told him to go as fast as possible and get out of there, but his prostate told him to take it slow. He ran his fingers up to the sensitive gland inside his ass, clenching around his fingers as he pressed them into it, and then let go. He rubbed this sensitive spot again and again, getting rougher and rougher each time, making sure not to trigger his super-strength on accident.

Meanwhile, his hand around his cock was becoming a blur as he reaching new heights of excitement and his cock was twitching like crazy. It was a bizarre experience, feeling both completely inside his mind, and at the same time, aware of everything around him.

He could tell nobody was entering the alleyway through his spider-sense, or at least he hoped he could. Any time for his spider-sense to fail is a bad time, but right now might be a new low for his many mishaps and failings over the years. But his spider-sense didn’t fail him, as he could feel the footsteps of the person living in the apartment on the other side of the window directly under his lewd butt.

He almost jumped upside-down and over the roof by pure instinct. But he stopped himself. He remained still, his fingers way up his ass and his hand around the tip of his cock. Somebody, a man most likely, was walking towards the window. Peter lifted both his feet up against the wall, making sure his ass was out of view. The person was near the window right now, and Peter’s heart was beating a million beats a minute. Why did his dick had to feel so good at just this moment? If the person were to tilt their head a few degrees, their eyes would be met by the vulgar and erotic of Peter’s manbuns and danglers all up in their face.

His mind told him to go away, like right now. But his dick wanted the attention, right now. It didn’t want to wait. And Peter didn’t either.

Quietly, using the stealth abilities he used on Kingpin goons or a sleeping Aunt May, he continued moving. Slowly and carefully, but with a lot of pressure put on his most sensitive spots. He heard the trickle of water underneath him. Whoever it was who lived here was watering their plants. Peter continued masturbating, focusing more on his prostate than his cock, which he kept to rubbing his tip.

Finally, after a long minute of slow and deliberate masturbation, the person under him turned away from the window. Now Peter’s senses, and his rising pleasure, told him to move. He fingered himself and rubbed it at speeds no normal human could, and no super-human should when tending to their own junk.

He moaned, very loudly even, hoping the window from the 20s could muffle his moans that echoed through the alley. And with almost a scream of pleasure, his ass clenched hard and his twitching cock painted the wall and ground white from the height of over 15 feet.

“Probably the longest jizz-fall in NYC tonight. Unless some pervert is on the Brooklyn Bridge or Empire State Building right now trying to beat my record.” he finished with the usual quippiness he did all of his battles.

Not two minutes later, he was zipped up and tucked away in his usual Spider-Man fashion. His smart suit took care of any incriminating signs left on his person the same way it did any dirt or cuts.

As he swung past, feeling happier than ever, he landed in another alley, only a few miles down the last alley, where a mugging was taking place.

“Hey there, buddy.” he taunted the criminal from the wall. “You don’t want to catch these hands tonight.” he smirked under his mask. “Especially not after where they’ve been tonight.”

**Author's Note:**

> Don't forget to leave a kudos and a comment if you enjoyed the story!  
> If you'd like to help me write more stories like this, you can become my patron on https://www.patreon.com/trapezoidnsfw


End file.
